The Kiss That Meant Nothing
by AusllyBade4Ever
Summary: "So that meant nothing right," Austin says after we pull away. "Yah…it was nothing," I say kind of hesitantly. He smiles. "Cool," he says getting up. I watch him leave, an unsure expression worn on my face. It meant something to me. It meant so much. AUSLLY ONE SHOT:) IT KINDA RESEMBLES SEDDIE IN IKISS BUT READ IT YOU WONT REGRET IT!:) I HOPE…


**THE KISS THAT MEANT NOTHING**

THIRD PERSON POV(OOO I'VE NEVER DONE THAT LETS SEE HOW IT GOES)

"Ok now it's your turn" Austin says rocking back and forth excitedly. Austin and ally were having one of their many sleepovers and were playing their favorite game, truth or dare.

ALLY'S POV (LOL THAT DIDN'T LAST LONGXD WELL ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY)

"Ok…truth" I say with a smile. He smiles as he thinks of a question to ask me.

"Ok…out of the guys you have kissed, who is the best kisser" I freeze a little.

AUSTIN'S POV (SORRY I KEEP SWITCHING EVERY 5 SECONDS:))

I see her tense a little. I furrow my brow, confused.

"I've never kissed anyone" she mumbles her face turning a bit red.

"oh." I say contemplating whether to tell her or not. I decide on yes. "Well the truth is I've never kissed anyone either" I say not making complete eye contact. She smiles a little. All of a sudden a wacky idea pops in my head. But, having no filter I say it anyway.

"well maybe you and I could…you know…kiss" I say awkwardly. Her eyes widen a little. "it wouldn't mean anything just you know to do it" I explain. She thinks it over and I'm pretty sure I have just made things pretty awkward. To my surprise she scoots closer to me and nods.

"ok" she says not completely certain of her answer. I smile a little, feeling anxious. A few beats pass then slowly and hesitantly we start to lean in. her eyes flutter shut as do mine. Soon her warm lips are on mine. Her lips are soft and delicate like her. It feels good? No. it means nothing remember. You and Ally are just friends. We're just doing this to have our first kiss that's all.

ALLYS POV:

As our lips move it feels like magic. The sparks fly through my body. The feeling that I have with his warm, soft lips on mine is something I have never felt before. I never want it to end. I can't help but feel this isn't just a kiss to kiss. It feels magical and meant to be. After about 8 seconds we pull away. We both smile as we look into each other's eyes. His expression turns a little sadder.

"so that meant nothing right" he questions.

"ya…it was nothing" I say kind of hesitantly. He smiles.

"cool" he says getting up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." I watch him leave, an unsure expression worn on my face. It meant something to me. It meant so much. _

AUSTIN'S POV

I splash cold water in my face and run my hands over it exasperatedly. It meant nothing Austin. Nothing! Get that through your head! I brush my teeth, thoughts still running ramped in my head.

ALLY'S POV

I anxiously await Austin's return. Finally I see him walk through the door of my room. We share an awkward smile and he settles into his sleeping bag. I climb in mine that lay next to his on the floor.

"goodnight" he says sweetly.

"goodnight" I say back, my eyes closed. I can't stop thinking about that kiss…and how great it felt. _

-in the morning-

I slowly open my eyes. I actually slept pretty good last night considering the circumstance. Soon I notice I am tucked firmly under Austin's arm. Huh? I look behind me at Austin and see that my back side is pressed up against his chest. I don't know how this happened but I'm not complaining. I turn on my other side and snuggle up into his torso. It feels really nice being in this proximity. I feel him start to stir. I glance up and see his eyes are still closed. He moves a little more and wraps both arms around me securely. I feel so safe in his arms. How I got here I don't know but I want to be here forever.

AUSTINS POV

I flutter my eyes open. I look at my surroundings. Oh ya I slept over at ally's last night. All of a sudden I become aware of another body in extremely close proximity to my. I look down confused and see Ally snuggled up to me, her face buried in my chest. I smile. How can something feel so wrong and feel so right at the same time. I notice my arms are wrapped around her. I don't know how this happened but I know I could hold her forever. _

-a week later at school-

It's been a week since me and Ally kissed. And yes I know what you're thinking, what about when you cuddled all night. Well when we woke up it was kinda awkward but we let it go and we've moved on. However I can't help but notice that ever since we kissed I've been looking at Ally differently. I've started noticing the way her hips sway back and forth as she walks and her perfect figure. I try to shake the thoughts out of my head but they keep coming back. The bell rings. I watch her as she walks to her next class. She has nice legs. STOP IT AUSTIN! It gets worse. At lunch my eyes kept wondering to her chest. I tried to stop myself but they're just there, mocking me. Stupid boy instincts. _

"so do you wanna come to my house to study for that test in Social science" Ally asks as we walk home.

"s-sure" I say I say kinda shakily. I don't know why I'm all of a sudden so nervous. I've been to Ally's many times. She smiles at me and my heart skips a beat. What is wrong with me! _

"ok so what year did Michelangelo paint the Sistine chapel" Ally reads me from the study guide. I haven't been paying any attention to the studying all I can think about is that kiss and how much I'm starting to think it meant.

"Ally we've got to talk about that kiss" I blurt out. She looks a little shocked I said that.

"the one that didn't mean anything" she asks with something in her voice, I can't put my finger on it.

"yah… I-" I start but she lunges forward and crashes her lips on mine. I tense at first but soon relax and sink into it. I place my hands on her waist and pull her a little closer. This kiss is better than the first. It's full of passion that we both share. Her lips are so soft and so perfect. I could kiss them all day. After a while we both need air. We pull apart and rest our foreheads together, breathing heavily. We smile as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"it meant so much more" she says between breaths. I smile dreamily and pull her onto my lap, capturing her lips once more.

**The Kiss **

**That Meant That Meant**

** Nothing**


End file.
